The Last Standing
by Metalliqha
Summary: Zombie AU / Karena kesalahan penelitian, wabah zombi pun menyebar ke seluruh kota. Bagaimana cara Shintaro, Kano, Kido, Seto, Momo, Haruka, Marry, Takane dan Hibiya menghadapinya? Mampukah mereka bertahan hidup dan mengakhiri kekacauan yang terjadi? / Warn: Possibly character's death. RnR?
1. Prologue: When Everything's Began

**A Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors' fanfiction**

**Characters belong to Shizen no Teki-P**

**Story belongs to Metalliqha (Me)**

* * *

Prologue: When Everything's Began

_15 Agustus, 12.00 pm_.

Bunyi botol-botol pecah berjatuhan terdengar nyaring di laboratorium serba putih di pusat kota. Dalam ruangan kecil berdinding kaca di laboratorium itu, terlihat Kenjirou berlari menghindari seseorang—atau sesuatu?—yang mengejarnya. Gerakannya lambat namun pasti, mengejar sang ilmuwan. Kenjirou memanfaatkan kelambanan musuhnya dengan melempari apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, dan meskipun tubuh musuhnya terluka, ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan.

Ini namanya kesalahan fatal, pikir Kenjirou. Ia tak pernah menyangka, satu virus yang disuntikkannya ke sesosok mayat dapat menghidupkan mayat itu kembali. Dan kini, mayat hidup itu tengah mengejar Kenjirou, seperti ingin menyerangnya. Ia pikir, makhluk seperti itu hanya ada di film-film, ia bukannya ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar ada, melainkan ingin tahu apa ia bisa menciptakannya. Bisa dikatakan, ia berhasil. Namun ia lupa untuk mengikat dahulu tubuh mayat itu agar tak bisa bergerak—bisa dikatakan, ia hampir tidak optimis ia bisa menghidupkan kembali mayat itu, makanya ia tak mengikatnya.

Di gedung ini seharusnya ada beberapa orang lagi selain Kenjirou, namun mereka berada di luar lab yang ditempatinya. Lab ini berada tepat di lantai tiga sementara orang-orang lainnya berada di lantai dua dan satu. Berteriak pun tak mungkin dapat menolongnya, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah pintu kaca yang, sialnya, hanya ada satu di balik punggung sang mayat hidup. Atau, mari kita sebut: zombi. Dikarenakan kecilnya ruangan tersebut serta banyaknya fasilitas di dalam yang membuat ruangan itu semakin sempit, satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menerobos zombi itu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus nekat menerobos zombi tersebut atau ia akan terkurung di sini selamanya. Dengan gugup, ia berlari, menerjang tubuh sang zombi yang ternyata, meskipun 'tercipta' dari tubuh mayat yang pernah mati, sangat kuat. Tangan zombi itu mencengkeram bahu Kenjirou, namun ia memberontak, terus berlari meskipun usahanya hampir dibilang sia-sia. Zombi itu menarik tangan Kenjirou dan mendekatkan tangannya ke mulut. Kenjirou semakin panik dan menarik tangannya, berusaha membatalkan usaha sang zombi.

Sang zombi menang. Satu gigitan yang mampu menyobek kulit beserta daging Kenjirou membuatnya mengerang keras. Kelihatannya, zombi itu sedang kehilangan fokus karena sebilah daging dari tangan yang digigitnya sehingga Kenjirou bisa berlari ke pintu. Dengan segera ia membuka pintunya dan keluar dari lab tersebut lalu mengunci pintunya. Ia bernapas lega. Namun kemudian mengingat gigitan di tangan kirinya. Darah mengucur dari sana, menuju ke pergelangan tangan, mengalir ke jemarinya dan menetes ke lantai. Sedikit, lalu banyak. Merah darah yang amis dan kental. Ia merasa sedikit mual namun berusaha untuk tidak acuh. Terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan ke lift, ia harus meminta pertolongan siapapun. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat zombi yang tadi menyerangnya berdiri di depan pintu di dalam ruang kaca, ingin keluar.

Kenjirou tahu dia akan segera ambruk, kepalanya semakin berat, pandangannya mengabur. Ia mencoba meraih apa saja untuk menahannya agar tak jatuh, lift semakin dekat—dekat sekali. Saat ia mengulurkan tangan untuk memencet tombol lift, ia terjatuh.

.

.

.

_14.00 pm._

Pintu lift terbuka, tampak dua orang berpakaian hitam, sepertinya penjaga keamanan gedung tersebut.

"Kira-kira, apa yang Proffesor lakukan sampai dia tidak turun untuk makan siang?" Tanya penjaga keamanan yang bertubuh pendek, sementara yang satunya hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melangkah keluar, kakinya menginjak sesuatu, membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Wah, apa-apaan—"

Ia tak melanjutkan bicara. Kedua orang itu menatap nanar pada apa yang tergeletak di lantai. Kenjirou.

"P-Proffesor!" Seru mereka yang kemudian berjongkok di samping tubuh Kenjirou. Tangan mereka mengguncang tubuh itu, namun segera berhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara erangan.

Keduanya, yang sempat menahan napas karena ketakutan, langsung menghela napas lega. "Ah, Proffesor, kau masih hidup! Kami kira kau kenapa..."

Kenjirou mendongak. Kedua penjaga keamanan itu bergidik saat melihat wajahnya. Matanya merah dan bola matanya bergerak liar, kulitnya mengelupas dan mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan erangan-erangan dengan gigi digertakkan.

"Proff—?"

Tangan Kenjirou terulur ke penjaga yang bertubuh besar, dengan cepat ia menarik bahunya mendekat dan menggigitnya. Penjaga tersebut berteriak kesakitan, daging bahunya terkoyak dan darah mengalir, namun cengkeraman tangan Kenjirou tidak lepas. Kenjirou pun tetap menggigiti bahu penjaga itu meskipun ia memberontak, berusaha menarik diri menjauh dari Kenjirou.

"Proffesor! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Teriak penjaga yang satunya, yang bertubuh kecil. Ia panik dan ketakutan sampai tak bisa bergerak. Kenjirou menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan mata bergerak-gerak. Kenjirou sudah menjadi zombi. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan merangkak ke penjaga bertubuh kecil yang seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Kenjirou mengulurkan tangannya, menarik kaki si penjaga, membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh.

"J-jangan, Proffesor! Sadarlah!" Teriak penjaga itu menembus heningnya lab. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat ke dalam ruang kaca tempat Kenjirou biasa bekerja. Di dalam sana, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai mayat yang dijadikan percobaan oleh Kenjirou. Dari situlah ia tersadar akan sesuatu, ia menoleh ke Kenjirou yang merangkak semakin dekat ke kakinya dan mencengkeram kakinya kuat-kuat. "P-Proffesor... J-jangan katakan... Kau ini z-zombi?!" Setelah selesai ia mengatakan itu, Kenjirou menghantamkan giginya ke kaki si penjaga.

.

.

.

_18.00 pm_.

Di jalanan terlihat ramai, orang-orang berlarian sebagiannya berjalan pelan, mobil-mobil berhenti membuat kemacetan panjang. Klakson-klakson dibunyikan, teriakan-teriakan terdengar. Mekakucity memang selalu seramai ini.

Tapi, ini adalah keramaian yang lain. Keramaian yang menakutkan. Teror baru dimulai.

Wabah zombi sudah menular, mayat-mayat bertebaran di jalanan—yang beberapa saat setelahnya bangkit lagi dan menjadi zombi.

Namun ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, melainkan sebuah awal bagi beberapa orang.

* * *

_Halo semuanya, salam kenal. Aku author baru di fandom ini!_

_Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat nulis fic Kagepro. Awalnya mau bikin fic romance, tapi malah kepikiran buat bikin Zombie AU. _

_Mohon bantuannya!_

_Semoga kalian suka, kutunggu reviewnya :)_

_Ciaossu!_

_-Metalliqha_


	2. The Scissors Man

**A Kagerou Days/Mekakucity Actors' fanfiction**

**Characters belong to Shizen no Teki-P**

**Story belongs to Metalliqha**

**Chapter 1: The Scissors Man**

* * *

Ini adalah hal paling gila yang pernah terjadi seumur hidupku.

Aku berlari, berlari dan terus berlari hingga kakiku terasa kebas. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti—tak boleh berhenti. Aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya bernapas dengan benar karena terlalu lama berlari, napasku naik turun dengan cepat. Aku sangat ingin berhenti berlari namun—ah! Di sana! Aku melihat sebuah gang sempit di antara gedung-gedung, kurasa aku harus berlari ke dalam sana.

Aku berhenti di dekat jalan masuk ke gang itu, melongokkan kepalaku. Aman, syukurlah. Karena telah lelah berlari, aku pun berjalan dengan pelan ke dalam gang itu dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah bak sampah besar. Aku duduk di sana dan bersandar, menarik napas melalui hidung dan mengembuskannya dengan khidmat. Aku tidak pernah tahu bernapas semelegakan ini. Sambil duduk di sana, aku merenungi apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

Ini gila, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini. Sepertinya Tuhan—jika eksistensinya memang nyata—telah murka pada kami semua sehingga hal ini terjadi. Maksudku, yang benar saja? Wabah zombie, apa kau pernah memikirkan hal itu?

Oke, kuakui aku sering berkhayal—dan setengah berharap—wabah zombi akan terjadi. Bukankah akan bagus jika aku menjadi pahlawan yang membunuh para zombie dengan senapan laras panjangku dan di akhirnya menemukan penawar untuk virus pandemi yang menyebar itu? Namaku akan selalu diingat sebagai pahlawan paling pemberani—ya, itulah khayalanku. Aku bahkan tidak percaya aku sudah delapan belas tahun dengan khayalan seperti itu.

Namun, percayalah, wabah zombie tidak akan membuatmu jadi pahlawan. Apalagi jika kau adalah aku. Maksudku, hei, apakah menurutmu aku pernah menggunakan senapan? Tentu saja pernah… di dalam game. Ya, di dalam game, aku layaknya tokoh utama yang selalu dielu-elukan. Dalam sebuah game online—beserta turnamen-turnamennya—aku adalah sang nomor satu. Yang paling dicari dan dikagumi. Ketika pergi ke game centre, akulah jago tembaknya. Tapi dalam kenyataannya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan dalam kehidupanku sendiri, aku merasa bukan aku tokoh utamanya.

Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memegang senjata dengan benar, bagaimana beratnya, warnanya, bagaimana selongsong pelurunya, bagaimana membidik musuh, menarik pelatuknya—sederhananya, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat senjata asli. Jika di dalam game aku bisa menghadapi ratusan zombie, di dunia nyata, menghadapi satu zombie saja membuat kakiku gemetar. Jadi, bagi kalian yang sering berharap wabah zombie akan terjadi suatu hari, cepat tarik harapanmu kembali.

Oh—dan… satu zombie yang kumaksud. Ya, makhluk sialan itu masuk ke rumahku entah bagaimaa caranya. Saat mendengar teriakan ibu, kukira dia hanya melihat tikus atau cicak. Namun begitu aku keluar dari kamar, semua sudah terlambat. Yang kudapati hanya pemandangan tubuh ibu yang tergeletak, kulit perutnya sobek, darah bercucuran dari sana. Di sampingnya, ada sesosok zombie yang sedang menikmati isi perutnya. Aku ketakutan, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya lari. Dan sejak saat itu, aku semakin membenci diriku sendiri.

Entah bagaimana, kurasa aku tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam kekacauan ini.

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, setidaknya aku harus mengubah kepengecutanku ini. Saat ini, ada dua hal yang menjadi prioritas hidup-matiku. Yaitu adikku dan… dia.

Aku menggeretakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku harap aku bisa sekuat diriku yang ada dalam game.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menerawang ke langit emas. Damai. Kurasa aku harus berada di sini untuk beberapa saat sebelum mencari adikku.

Dan sepertinya, aku terlalu cepat berpendapat.

Mataku membelalak ketika aku mendengar suara erangan dan seretan langkah kaki memasuki gang kecil ini. Aku menelan ludahku dengan gugup dan bernapas dengan sangat pelan. Berusaha meminimalisir setiap suara yang mungkin bisa timbul, meskipun aku merasa degup jantungku bisa didengar oleh semua orang saat ini. Dengan hati-hati, aku bergeser ke ujung, masih menempelkan punggungku pada bak sampah. Melongokkan kepalaku keluar hanya sebatas hidung, aku melihat mereka. Dua makhluk sialan. Hanya dua. Bagus, aku mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi… dengan apa?

Mataku menjelajah tempatku duduk, sampah-sampah dan beberapa barang yang sudah tidak terpakai berserakan di sekitarku. Berpikir, berpikir! Aku butuh sesuatu untuk dijadikan senjata. Yang kuhadapi sekarang bukanlah zombie dalam dunia game, mereka asli. Menurut pengetahuanku berdasarkan game, film, novel, komik dan cerita-cerita fiksi yang aku tahu, kelemahan zombie adalah pada kepalanya. Titik yang tepat untuk membunuh mereka adalah di sana, di kepala. Jadi, aku harus menemukan senjata yang bisa menghancurka kepala mereka.

Menurut pengetahuanku yang lagi-lagi berdasarkan kisah fiksi, kulit zombie sangat lembek. Karena mereka sudah mati, mereka hanya mayat yang hidup lagi dengan tenaga yang luar biasa. Syukurlah mereka lamban. Jadi, aku harus menggunakan apa sebagai senjataku?

Mataku terhenti pada satu benda yang menarik perhatianku. Gunting.

Gunting ini mungkin sudah tidak begitu bagus, makanya dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Mungkin gunting ini tumpul, benda itu bisa saja tidak bisa menggunting kertas dengan baik. Namun gunting tetaplah gunting, benda itu tetap mempunyai sisi tajamnya. Apalagi untuk menusuk kulit kepala yang telah membusuk.

Aku menyabet gunting itu dari tanah dan menggenggamnya di tanganku. Sekali lagi aku melongokkan kepalaku dan melihat dua zombie itu semakin dekat. Yang satu sudah sangat dekat sementara yang satunya agak jauh di belakang. Aku menarik kepalaku kembali, menyandarkan belakang kepalaku di bak sampah dan menutup mataku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka mataku.

Aku berdiri, membalikkan badanku dan keluar dari balik bak sampah tempatku bersembunyi tadi. Kedua zombie itu melihatku, membuat langkah kaki mereka lebih cepat. Aku berlari, menerjang zombie yang berada di paling depan dan menghantamkan gunting yang kupegang ke ubun-ubunnya. Zombie itu masih bergerak sedikit, membuatku harus mengoyak kepalanya dengan gunting itu. Ah, kurasa gunting ini memang gunting dengan kualitas buruk. Aku harus mengerahkan kekuatan lebih banyak untuk mengoyak kulit kepalanya. Namun usahaku tidak sia-sia, zombie itu jatuh, darahnya yang busuk memenuhi gunting yang kupegang. Sesaat aku merasa jijik, namun kurasa aku telah terbiasa melihat yang seperti ini dalam film ataupun game.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada zombie yang satunya lagi, ia berjalan ke arahku sambil mengerang. Aku menyeringai, sedikit percaya diri. Saat aku mulai berlari, kurasa aku menginjak sesuatu dan membuatku terjatuh ke belakang. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha meraih sesuatu untuk menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Bodohnya, aku malah menarik tangan zombie itu. Membuat zombie itu terjatuh di atasku. Ini membuatku panik. Aku meronta, berusaha mendorong zombie itu dariku, meskipun zombie itu juga berusaha mendekatkan mulutnya ke pundakku. Gawat, aku tidak bisa mati di sini. Aku tidak bisa mati sebelum menemui adikku dan sebelum menemui 'dia'.

Aku menarik tangan kananku keluar di antara tubuhku dan zombie sialan itu, dan menyadari bahwa guntingku sudah tidak berada di genggamanku. Sial. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan guntingku tergeletak tidak jauh dariku. Aku menggapai-gapai gunting itu dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku menahan zombie itu. Sedikit lagi!

Jariku sudah mengenai ujung gunting. Sedikit lagi…

.

.

.

Dapat!

Dengan gemetaran, aku menarik gunting itu. Menggengamnya. Menarik tanganku dan menghunuskan gunting itu ke puncak kepala sang zombie. Aku buru-buru mengatup mata dan mulutku agar darahnya tidak masuk, meskipun darahnya tetap mengenai wajahku. Menjijikkan.

Aku menggeser tubuh zombie itu dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah. Untuk sesaat, aku tetap berbaring di sana sambil menstabilkan degupan jantungku. Aku mengelap wajahku dengan bagian bawah kaosku, menyingikirkan darah dari kulitku lalu segera berdiri. Langit sudah mulai menggelap, aku harus segera pergi.

Aku pun berlari keluar dari gang, dan saat aku baru saja mau berbelok. Aku menabrak seseorang.

"A-aw!"

"Eh—maaf!" Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa—eh? S-Shintaro-_kun_?"

Merasa namaku disebut, aku pun mendongak dan melihat wajah yag sangat kukenal. Mataku membelalak. Inilah dia. Inilah orang yang jadi prioritas hidup-mati keduaku setelah adikku. Dia…

"_Neechan_! Kenapa kau berhenti berlari—siapa orang ini?"

Di belakang gadis itu, tiga orang anak berlari mendekat, salah satu dari mereka menggendong gadis bertubuh kecil. Umur mereka mungkin sekitar enam belas, kecuali satu gadis yang bertubuh kecil, mungkin ia masih sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata mirip kucing, lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata cokelat, perempuan tomboi dengan rambut berwarna hijau gelap dan satu gadis kecil dengan rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan.

"S-Shintaro-_kun_, keadaannya sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan jadi… Kumohon, larilah bersama kami!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia—beserta tiga anak di belakangnya berlari. Tak lupa ia menarik tanganku. Kami berlari, dan sepertinya, ia lupa untuk melepaskan tanganku. Dan aku… mungkin aku juga lupa untuk memintanya melepaskan.

"Ayano, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku… tidak tahu!" jawabnya di sela-sela udara yang melewati kita dengan cepat. "Tapi ini sangat gawat, Shintaro-_kun_. Dan juga, kami dikejar oleh banyak zombie!"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kami tetap berlari, sampai akhirnya si rambut pirang mendahuluiku dan Ayano—gadis itu. "_Neechan_, lihat! Ada toko yang buka di sana!"

Yang ia maksud adalah toko baju. Dan, ya, pintunya terbuka. Kami berlari semakin kencang menuju toko tersebut. Si pirang sampai duluan di toko itu, ia melongok ke dalam dan menoleh ke kami, mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda bahwa toko itu aman. "Cepatlah! Ada zombie lain dari arah sana!"

Teriakannya membuat lari kami semakin kencang.

Setelah sampai di sana, kami langsung menutup pintu, menguncinya, memblokade pintu itu dengan beberapa barang-barang berat sampai kami yakin pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka lagi. Kami semua langsung terduduk di lantai, aku dan Ayano duduk berdampingan, sementara yang lainnya duduk agak jauh dari kami. Kami menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-paru kembali. Sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah berpikir bernapas akan semelegakan ini.

Aku menoleh pada Ayano, menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka berarti. Lalu, aku memerhatikan satu hal darinya yang membuatku tersenyum tipis. Syalnya tidak juga menghilang dari tempat. Itu selalu berada di sana, bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"_Neechan_, dia siapa?" tanya si rambut pirang sambil menunjuk diriku, kepalanya dimiringkan sambil ia menaikkan sebelah alis, gayanya sangat percaya diri meski dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ayano tersenyum padanya. "Ia temanku, Shuuya-_chan_. Namanya Shintaro-_kun_. Ia orang yang baik, lho, jangan nakal padanya, ya!"

Si pirang yang dipanggil Shuuya itu menyeringai lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Begitu, ya? Jadi kau teman Ayano-_nee_? Kukuku~ Senang bertemu denganmu, Shintaro, panggil saja aku Kano."

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku padanya, merasa mengucapkan kalimat "senang berkenalan denganmu, Kano" akan terasa tidak penting. Aku menoleh pada Ayano lagi, memberinya tatapan bertanya. Ia memiringkan kepala sebentar, mungkin berpikir, lalu tersadar apa yang kumaksud.

"Ah, ya, Shintaro-_kun_. Mereka bertiga adalah adik-adikku," ujarnya, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ayano memiliki adik, tiga pula. "Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Shuuya-_chan_. Nah, yang memakai jepitan di rambutnya itu, Kousuke-_chan_ dan gadis berambut hijau itu Tsubomi-_chan_! Gadis yang bersama Kousuke-_chan_ itu namanya Marry. Kousuke-_chan_ menemukannya sedang menangis di sebuah rumah. Ia sendirian, jadi kami membawanya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Masih seperti biasa, meski dalam keadaan segenting ini, ia masih Ayano yang ceria.

"_Nee_, sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_chan_' lagi, kan?" keluh lelaki yang dipanggil Kousuke oleh Ayano, ia lalu tersenyum ke arahku. "Salam kenal, Shintaro, panggil aku Seto saja, ya."

Aku mengangguk.

"…Kido."

Gadis yang duduk di samping Kano, yang dipanggil Tsubomi itu menggumam. Kano menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa, Kido?"

"Itu. Shintaro-_kun_…"

Aku langsung melihatnya, menaikkan alis. "Ah~ begitu! Nah, Shintaro, kau panggil saja dia Kido. Dia tidak ingin dipanggil Tsubomi kecuali oleh Ayano -_nee_," ujar Kano, lalu Tsubomi—maksudku Kido mengangguk. Aku menggumam tanda setuju, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke seisi toko. Wah, ini bukannya butik yang bajunya mahal-mahal itu? Kudengar dari adikku. Ah, dia di mana, ya? Aku harus mencarinya. Tapi kapan? Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini jika di luar sana banyak zombie yang menunggu kami keluar?

"—_kun_?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Ayano sedang melihatku dengan air wajah khawatir. Dahinya dikernyitkan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah—ya. Aku hanya memikirkan…"

Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku, namun Ayano terus memandangiku, seolah memintaku untuk melanjutkan. "Momo. Adikku."

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara orang lain yang tertangkap telingaku. Aku membuka mataku, mengerjap beberapa kali. Ternyata aku tertidur dalam posisi duduk, bersandar pada etalase kaca yang menampilkan dompet-dompet atau semacamnya. Di hadapanku, terlihat pemandangan Ayano, Kido dan Marry yang sedang mengambil beberapa pakaian dari gantungannya. Aku terus menatap mereka sampai tiba-tiba, mata Ayano menangkap mataku. Kami berpandangan untuk beberapa detik.

"Selamat pagi, Shintaro-_kun_! Kau sudah bangun, rupanya," sapanya, senyum khasnya terpatri, menghangatkan pagi yang terasa dingin, aku hanya mengangguk. "Ah, Shintaro-_kun_! Emm… kulihat bajumu kotor, jadi… Sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian," ujar Ayano, jarinya menunjuk ke sampingku. Terdapat sebuah kaus berwarna hitam dan jersey berwarna merah dengan dua garis putih di kedua lengannya.

"Pakailah itu, Shintaro. Dan ini, makanlah, sementara hanya ada ini," ujar Seto. Ia menyerahkan sebungkus roti ke arahku. "Oh, terima kasih."

Aku memperhatikannya. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, dan sekarang ia memakai sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna hijau. Kano muncul dari salah satu pintu, sepertinya gudang. Penampilannya juga sudah lain, kausnya masih sama, namun ia memakai _hoodie_ berwarna hitam. Kido pun begitu, ia sekarang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna ungu. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, aku melepas kausku dan menggantinya dengan kaus hitam yang diberikan Ayano, juga memakai jerseynya. Aku menatap refleksiku di cermin, mengernyit. Apa jersey ini cocok denganku?

"Wah, kau sangat cocok menggunakannya, Shintaro-_kun_!"

Mendengarnya, membuatku menetapkan diri untuk tidak pernah melepas jaket itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan makan, aku duduk di tempat yang sama. Sambil melihat ke luar dari jendela. Zombinya berkurang, tidak sebanayak semalam. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari Momo.

"Yo, Shintaro."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kano berdiri di sampingku, melihat ke luar juga. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat, jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi. Lalu ia menyikut perutku, membuatku melihatnya lagi. Dari kantong jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting berwarna merah. "Ini untukmu, kurasa kau cocok menggunakan ini, kan?"

Aku menatap gunting itu lama. Lalu mengangguk dan mengambilnya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa melindungi diriku, Momo, Ayano dan yang lainnya menggunakan senapan. Tapi, dengan gunting ini, mungkin—ah, aku akan melindungi mereka.

"Oke!" tiba-tiba, kudengar Ayano berteriak seperti sebuah komando. Aku dan Kano berbalik, di samping Ayano, berdiri Seto, Kido dan Marry. Aku belum bicara sama sekali dengan Marry, tapi kelihatannya ia pemalu. "Semuanya, kita akan keluar, dan membantu Shintaro -_kun_ mencari adiknya. Ini adalah misi pertama kita, mengerti?!"

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Ia masih bisa bercanda dalam keadaan ini? Yah, itu tidak seperti benar-benar bercanda, sih. Karena kami memang akan pergi mencari Momo.

Dan, yah… Ini memang misi pertama kami.

* * *

_Yosh! Akhirnya chapter pertama sudah terposting._

_Rasanya chapter pertama ini kepanjangan ya... Dan maaf kalau ada OOC dari setiap tokoh, karena saya baru masuk dalam dunia Kagepro, saya belum terlalu mengerti karakter mereka._

_Review sangat dihargai, dan maaf kalau ada review yang belum dibalas._

_Ciaossu!_

_-Metalliqha_


End file.
